Sango's Diary
by ArtKitten
Summary: A little taste of what Sango's past may have been like and her current self through the pages of her diary. WARNING- MILD FOUL LANGUAGE FROM TIME TO TIME!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:

I don't own the show or its respective characters. I'm just a poor college student with some extra time on her hands. Enjoy!

Prologue: the Diary

_"My name is Sango. I'm starting this journal at age 13. I live in a village of demon slayers with my father, the head slayer, and my younger brother Kohaku. We also have a demon cat, Kirara. She's cool. My mother died a long time ago, but I'll save that story for another time."_

_"Father says I'm becoming quite good with my Hiraikotsu. It's a demons bone that is shaped to return to me when I throw it. All us demon slayers have weapons made from demon remains. We make them here. Maybe I'll even be able to go with father and some of the other slayers on our next mission. Kohaku is still much too young; plus he's not really all that good. I'm sure he'll improve with age though."_

"Ahem," Sango jumped.

"Hoshi-sama! Do you mind?! First you find this book and give it to me, which I am appreciative of, but to try and read it?" She glared at him.

On their latest jewel shard expedition, they'd ended up in the former slayers village so Sango could repair her weapon. It had been then that Miroku had happened to come across a tattered brown book.  He'd taken it straight to Sango, who'd turned pale at the sight of it. She'd hurriedly snatched it away from him and stuffed it into her bag with shaky hands. 

Now they were back in Kaede's village and she'd gotten up the nerve to look at it. Then that stupid, lecherous monk had to go and show up. . .  

"Don't worry," he said, "I have no intention of seeing what you wrote years ago."

"What do you want then?"

"To kill Naraku and find a beautiful young woman to bare me a child; not necessarily in that order."

Sango glared at him.

"OH! You meant right now? Umm. . . They wanted me to tell you that our food is ready."

He turned and ran out of the room leaving a very pissed looking Sango staring after him. Standing up, she stuck the diary in her bag and then headed back to the group.

~Note from the Author~

Yeah, it's really short. Sorry. Please R&R. Constructive criticism only please. Thank you!


	2. Chapter One: Past Reviewed

Disclaimer:

I don't own the show or its respective characters. I'm just a poor college student with some extra time on her hands. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Past Reviewed

_Entry 2:_

_"Hello Journal. It's a dreary, rainy day out and I've completed my chores. Kohaku is feeling sick, so I believe he is napping.  Kirara is asleep, so I'm kind of alone at the moment. Father has been rather busy lately. Its days like this I really miss mother. She always had time to spend with me. Oh, she was such a wonderful woman. About 3 years ago, she grew very sick suddenly and died. Father doesn't like to talk about her, but he often seems to indicate he'd like me to be a little more like her. Some times I don't think he likes the idea of me continuing in the family business. On the other hand, he seems so supportive."_

_"My 14th birthday is coming up soon. Maybe in the next year or so I can tag along on a job. It sure is a lot more fun than doing my chores, that's for sure! Too bad I've got so many. Oh, Father is calling me! I must be going now. Bye for now."_

_Entry 3:_

_"Hello Journal. I know it's been a month or so since my last entry. Things got rather busy. It's so exciting. Father is letting me go with them on their next exterminating mission. It happened today. You see, I was outside practicing with Hiraikotsu when I heard father behind me. He said to me, Sango. . ."_

_*reenactment*_

_"Sango," came the soft roar of her father's voice. The young woman caught the boomerang and turned to face her father. He looked at his little girl; not quite so little any more. Sango was turning into a beautiful young lady._

_"You've become quite good with your Hiraikotsu Sango dear."_

_Sango looked at her father and listened intently._

_"And well, I guess where I'm going with this is. . . Sango, I think it's high time you came on an exterminating job. You're fourteen years old now after all and to be honest with you, I've never seen anyone so talented with their weapon in all my years."_

_She looked at him, almost in a way to question if he was serious or not. He smiled at his little girl reassuringly and she sprang into his arms for a hug._

_"Oh thank you father! I promise I won't let you down."_

_"I know you won't," he replied. "So keep practicing. It could be any time now that you'll be going on your first day of work."_

_*Journal*_

_"So you see journal, it's really quite exciting. I'll hardly be able to sleep tonight. Imagine; my first exterminating job. I'll be sure to write you and let you know how it turns out. For now, I'd better get some sleep. Who knows, we may be called on tomorrow. Good night dear friend."_

"Sango-chan!" called Kagome.

"Hai!"

"Come on, we're ready to leave. I think there are jewel shards near by."

Sango gathered up the diary and stuck it carefully in her bag. A smile came to her face and for a moment, she felt like that little girl with freckles and messy hair that wrote those entries; and for a second, she missed it. She took in a deep breath of air before running after the group to catch up with them.

~Note from the Author~

The next chapter will probably be nothing but a journal entry about her first exterminating experience. Question: does anyone know how old Sango is in the serious? It would be most helpful to know. Thanks!  Please R&R. Constructive criticism only please. Thank you!


	3. Chapter Two: First Encounter

Disclaimer:

I don't own the show or its respective characters. I'm just a poor college student with some extra time on her hands. Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

_Journal,_

_I just have so much to tell you! As you may recall, when last I wrote in you I told you that Father was going to let me go with them on their next exterminating job. Well, today was the big day: Father and I were going. Kohaku is five years younger than me so it'll be awhile before he can do this. He's such a sweet boy. Before I left he gave me a big hug and told me to be safe._

_We traveled for a good long while to get to the village. By the time we arrived, many of the huts were smoldering and in ruins. I started to get nervous, but Father started giving orders. I knew at that point it was too late to go back. I didn't have time to think about being scared any more. I'd been preparing for this for just short of 10 years. I couldn't back down now!_

_Out of one of the houses a giant centipede youkai appeared. It was huge! I've never seen anything like it. . . I froze. Father and the other men kind of stood back to see what I could and or would do. It flew at me and I ducked out of the way. Father went to intervene but I yelled out to him not to. I could handle it! I managed to stun it with some poison, and prepared to throw Hiraikotsu… Suddenly, I began to get nervous again…_

"Sango, why are you hesitating?" Her father's words hit her ears and she threw Hiraikotsu as hard as she could at her opponent.

_I felt… excited… amazed… thrilled. It just collapsed into a pile of dust. I caught Hiraikotsu and just stared at it. I did it. Members of our tribe began congratulating me and even Father complimented me (though he told me to work on some things as well). It kind of dawned on me that Father had asked them to come along in case I couldn't handle it. I don't need help! I'm strong and I can hold my own. Just watch: I'm going to be the greatest exterminator in the village some day! No, I'm going to be the best ever! Just wait and see._

"Sango-chan!" came Kagome's voice. Sango quickly hid the diary. "Come on. A villager just came by and asked for our help with a youkai problem."

Sango quickly changed clothes while Kagome ran ahead. A smile crossed her face as she ran to join them.

The battle was already under way when she arrived. It thrashed about wildly and aimlessly.

"It's got two shards in its throat!" yelled Kagome. With one quick toss, Hiraikotsu slashed through the neck of the youkai. Inu Yasha seized the opportunity and removed the shards with his claws.

The dust from the fallen youkai clouded up around her. As it cleared, Sango slowly became visible. She stood tall and strong with her long ponytail tossing about in the wind. Hiraikotsu was held behind her back in its usual way; Sango, the great demon exterminator.


	4. Chapter Three: A Piece of Mother

Disclaimer: Eh, you guys know that I didn't come up with Inu Yasha... Why bother to remind myself by writting it up here. (sob!)  
  
p  
  
Chapter 3: A Piece of Mother  
  
p  
  
"Sango-chan?"  
  
p  
  
"Yes, Kagome-chan?" The two girls were bathing in a hot spring that was near their latest camp site. The moons reflection in the water sparkled and shined. Shippou was lazily floating around with them, loving the fact that Inu Yasha and Miroku could not be.  
  
p  
  
"It's just, I've noticed you've been spending a lot of time alone lately. Is something bothering you?"  
  
p  
  
Sango smiled reassuringly at her friend. She sat there for a minute, thinking. She could tell Kagome about the diary with out fear. Certainly she would not pry- especially if she knew... "I'm fine Kagome-chan, I've just been thinking a lot lately. You see, when last we visited my home..."  
  
p  
  
On the other side of the camp Miroku and Inu Yasha sat around the camp fire.  
  
p  
  
"Inu Yasha, is it just me or has Sango been even more discrete lately than usual?"  
  
p  
  
"Feh, she's fine."  
  
p  
  
"Well, she's been acting strangly ever since I found this book and gave it to her," replied Miroku producing the tattered book. Inu Yasha's ears twitched and he stood up. "Where are you going?"  
  
p  
  
"When those girls get back and see you with that book, I don't want them thinking I was involved in any way. That 'sit' command of Kagome's hurts ya know." With that, the hanyou walked off into the woods for some alone time of his own.  
  
p  
  
Miroku fingered the book for awhile, not sure whether or not he should read it. The girls generally took their time in the hot springs so it couldn't really hurt to peak. After all, what could be so special about this old book?  
  
p  
  
"Wow," said Kagome quietly. "I had no idea. Sango-chan..."  
  
p  
  
"It's okay. It's just the only thing I have of hers." Kagome looked away. She, too, understood the pain of loosing a parent.  
  
p  
  
"Hey," piped up Shippou suddenly. "Do either of you think it's strange that Miroku wasn't peepin' tonight?" The girls looked at each other...Meanwhile, Miroku was flipping through the book, having given in to his temptations...  
  
pi  
  
Diary,br  
  
Remember when I told you I wanted to tell you about Mother later? Well, I kind of feel like talking now. Ya see, Father just told me something. He told me that Mother gave you to him and told him to give you to me when I was older. You're all I have of her diary, so I feel you have the right to know...br  
  
I was 9 years old. It was a beautiful summer day, I still remember it so clearly. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Kohaku was napping and I was helping Mother do laundry. It was so unexpected. The sky suddenly went grey and this huge youkai came crashing down from the clouds. It was swooping around attacking every one in site; and then it headed for me. My mother grabbed one of the exterminating weapons (Father tells me she was a great exterminator before they got married) and told me to get into the house and stay with Kohaku. It took a few of the exterminators, but the youkai finally retreated. Father brought mother in and put her to bed. She was alive, but badly poisoned. Three days later, she was..."/i  
  
p  
  
"MIROKU!" shouted the girls in unison. Sango snatched the diary away from him, tears burning in her eyes.  
  
p  
  
"How could you violate Sango's privacy like that," glared Kagome. Her soft spoken words were even more terrifying than her shouting.  
  
p  
  
"I can't believe you read this..."  
  
p  
  
"Sango, I'm sorry. I had no idea it was something so personal. I am truly and honestly sorry." Sango glared at him through her tear stained face shaking her head.  
  
p  
  
"You should have asked... Kagome-chan asked and I told her." It was about then that Inu Yasha returned.  
  
p  
  
"You dumb ass. You read it didn't you," growled Inu Yasha.  
  
p  
  
"You knew he had the diary," whispered Kagome not looking at him. Inu Yasha winced. Apparently he was going to get it one way or another. "sit."  
  
p  
  
Sango ran her fingers over the cover of her diary. Her tears were beginning to stain the cover. She felt so betrayed. Miroku sat there. He knew it would be a long time before any one would be talking to him again.  
  
p  
  
*Note from the author*br  
  
Hope you like it. I'm going to try and update more now that my computer is working! yay!!!! 


	5. Chapter Four: To Forgive is to be Devine

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, ya-da-ya-da-ya-da... enjoy 

Chapter 4: To fogive is to be devine 

The group had been travelling for a day and another night now and were pushing on towards a shikon shard lead. Miroku was still being given the cold shoulder by Sango; Kagome and the others had decided that Sango had enough ice for everybody and were talking to him again. 

"Sango," said Inu Yasha, off to the side. "You know that lech means well, even though he ain't got much in the way of brains. Not that I care, but this silence thing between you two is annoying." 

Sango smiled to herself. Inu Yasha hated it when there was tension within the group, even though he was generally at the center of it. He wouldn't directly say it, but she knew he wanted them to stop fighting. 

"Inu Yasha," she finally said, "I appreciate what you are saying, but what he did was... unforgivable..." 

"Feh, what ever you say. If you ask me, it's just a book. Sure, it might have some personal significance, but in the end, is it worth the loss of a friendship?" He looked up at the sky in a pensive manner. Sango stopped and looked at him, not really sure how to react. This was definately not like Inu Yasha. She looked away again and saw Miroku walking at the very back of the group. 

He dragged his feet and had not smiled since she had yelled at him. Though he still asked every woman he met to bear his child, his affections lay strictly with Sango. Even if they were destined to only be friends in this life, he'd be satisfied. Now he doubted that she would ever forgive him. Still, he knew she was right to be pissed at him. 

The day went on with no apologizes and no forgiveness. By evening, the group was tired and decided to make camp for the night. Sango quietly walked off, clinging tightly to her tattered old book. Her memories swirled around her head. This book was so much more important to her now that every thing was gone. The fact that it was a gift from her mother only heightened its worth. This book was now the only link to her past. 

She closed her eyes, trying to regain her composure. It was then that her mind brought forth the image of Miroku through out the time they'd known each other. She tried to remain angry at him, but as the images flowed through her mind's eye, the more she smile. He was actually a pretty decent guy and, though she'd never admit it, she kind of liked it when he grabbed her ass. The final image to pass through her mind was one of Miroku as he had appeared that day, full of sorrow and regret. She openned her eyes. 

The night wore on and soon the traveling companions were at rest; well, all except Miroku. He had made his way to a nearby river and was sitting beside it in meditation. 

"Miroku," came Sango's voice. Miroku turned, surprised that she was speaking to him. He jumped to his feet and dusted off his clothes. She did not approach him, but looked directly at him, her dark eyes piercing his. 

"Sango, I'm..." 

"I know you are sorry Hosh... Miroku. And I forgive you for reading my diary." Miroku's countenance changed to that of great relief. "However," she continued, "you have broken my trust and for that, you must work to earn back." He smiled at her and nodded with understanding. 

"Yay! They made up," cheered Shippou quietly from the bushes. Inu Yasha yawned and looked at Kagome. 

"Great, can we go back to bed now?" 

_Dear journal, _

Remember me? I'm the same little girl who started writing in you so many years ago. While I still have much I want to go back and read, I realized that there were still many blank pages to fill up. I have become the youkai exterminator I've wanted to be since childhood. Father is dead; the village destroyed; Kohaku is a puppet for an evil man that I am helping to destroy. I travel around with my friends, Inu Yasha, Kagome, Shippou, and Miroku. Kirara has never left my side. Together, we fight Naraku and his band of evil youkai in the hopes of one day freeing the world of him once and for all. We will be successful. Have you ever known me to fail? 

Sango 


End file.
